


I’ll Give You a Garden with My Dying Breath

by generic_captain_13



Series: Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: D.D.D. messaging, Hanahaki Disease, Lucifer Has Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Male Main Character, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Lucifer, beelzebub is hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_captain_13/pseuds/generic_captain_13
Summary: Beelzebub hears coughing coming from Lucifer's room while on a fridge raid.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I’ll Give You a Garden with My Dying Breath

One night, Beel had crawled out of the comforting warmth of his bed in order to scavenge for anything vaguely edible. Well, chewable. He wasn't very picky. Anyway. Beel had dragged his feet toward the kitchen, eyes half-open and his stomach growling. In fact, he almost didn't hear the pitiful cough coming from Lucifer’s room. He paused for a second, and when it was silent once more, he continued on his merry (albeit starving) way to the kitchen. Beel decided it was probably nothing. Probably. 

Then it happened again at breakfast. This time, it was oddly strangled, as if Lucifer was choking or being choked. Even Belphie noticed something was amiss, and he was barely conscious on account of his near-constant state of sleep deprivation. 

MC had stared at him strangely. “Are you alright?” It was an innocent-enough question.

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Lucifer insisted, his voice hoarse and scratchy. At that, he quickly stood up and dashed out of the House of Lamentation. Silently, Beel took Lucifer's abandoned plate and placed it in front of him. More for him, he supposed. 

It went on for weeks like that: Lucifer coughing, no, choking; him insisting it was nothing; and making a quick escape. Satan and Asmo would remark that he must be visiting his boyfriend. Belphie was confused, though it was mainly because he was rarely at breakfast to know how often Lucifer’s coughing had become. Mammon would never show it, or even admit it aloud, but he was worried about his older brother. However, by the beginning of the fourth week, it was happening at every meal. Levi and MC were visibly concerned, shooting worried looks at each other and whispering. Beel? Well, it was nice to have extra each meal. Well, at first, at least. At some point, he realized something was very wrong, but wasn’t sure how to articulate his worries. 

Perhaps the most disturbing aspect of Lucifer was that he had developed an asocial demeanor. He was naturally reserved, but lately, he rarely talked, ate, looked at his D.D.D., or even scolded them. At one point, MC had inquired, but Lucifer had shot down any questions. Asmo had tried to say something in a group chat, but after the (Not-So) Great GPS Drama of 2020, Mammon and Satan shot him down. “He’s probably working later than normal,” Satan had written. 

Mammon agreed, saying, “Lucifer ain’t nothin but a workaholic. That’s it.” Beel wondered if they truly believed Lucifer was okay, or if they simply wanted to believe nothing was wrong. After all, without their eldest brother, they were lost. 

When Lucifer came down one morning, already late, he looked like death standing: dark circles under his dull black and red eyes, paler skin, and an overall haggard and disheveled appearance. He didn't even stop at the table. He seemed to float towards the door, as if he were a ghost. Beel looked at MC, whose hands were shaking. 

Lucifer made a habit of avoiding them at every possible turn. He always had a meeting and paperwork to do, more than usual. He always had to study or do homework. Beel knew deep down that something was amiss. At some point, no one really saw him, even if he was at R.A.D. or the House of Lamentation. Immediately after school one day, Beel received a message on his D.D.D. from a new group chat. 

[MC, Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, Belphie]

MC: I'm concerned about Lucy... I heard him coughing and throwing up. 

Mammon: The only tbing wrong with Lucifer is that he ain’t any fun. 

MC: [sad sticker]

Asmo: [angry sticker]  
Asmo: We need to help him! He's our brother!

Satan: I hate to say it, but Asmo is right. 

Asmo: Of course I'm right~!

Satan: [sighing sticker]

Belphie: Do we have any idea what’s wrong with him?  
Belphie: Such as any symptoms?

MC: He's coughing and throwing up. He's very pale and not eating. I heard him last night crying.  
MC: [sad sticker]

Beel: I heard him coughing too. 

Belphie: He kept me up all night last night. 

Asmo: His skin IS unusually pale.  
Asmo: I don't think it's allergies or a normal sickness. He could be dying.  
Asmo: We HAVE to do something!

Mammon: Whatever. We should ask Diavolo to check on him. 

MC: [woo sticker]  
MC: I will ask him right now. 

Asmo: [woo sticker]

Beel: [dancing sticker]

Belphie: [woo sticker]

Levi: This is straight out of an anime!  
Levi: “I really love my best friend since we were children, but now he's stick  
Levi: and I don't know how to help him, but he's dying so I'm going to figure out a cure so we can be together!”

MC: Thank you for the insight, Levi. 

[End.]

\---

The clock had recently struck midnight in the House of Lamentation. It was eerily silent, save for the careful footsteps of the Avatar of Gluttony. He had already finished the stash of snacks in his shared room, and he was certain he would die if he didn’t eat at that exact moment. He paused when he heard a thunderous cough behind him. 

Lucifer.

He turned around and found the Avatar of Pride scaling the wall, his left hand over his mouth. Beel picked him up and took him to his room. He placed his older brother in his bed, tucking him in and giving him a pat on the head. Lucifer had passed out at that point, so Beel decided to leave. 

Now he was ravenous.

\---

After breakfast, Beel received a message from Diavolo in a new group chat.

[MC, Mammon, Barbatos, Diavolo, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, Belphie]

Barbatos: I have just spoken with Lucifer.  
Barbatos: He denied anything being amiss, as usual.  
Barbatos: However, he is indeed ill; his stomach seems to be rejecting flowers.  
Barbatos: [picture of pink petals covered in blood in trash bin]

Diavolo: This is disturbing news.  
Diavolo: Thank you for looking into it for me, Barbatos.  
Diavolo: And thank you for bringing this to my attention, MC. Words cannot express my gratitude.

Levi: [shocked sticker]  
Levi: OMGOMGOMG!!

Diavolo: Care to share, Levi?

Levi: LUCIFER HAS HANAHAKI!

Barbatos: Correct. That would be the term for it. 

Asmo: Oh, I think I’ve heard of that. It is said to be a disease when your love is unrequited. I didn’t realize it was real~

Beel: Can we cure it?

Levi: There are three ways to cure it. Either your love is returned,  
Levi: you have the flowers and your love removed,  
Levi: or you die.

MC: Death is not a cure, Levi.

Levi: [ambiguous sticker]

Satan: Well, it was nice knowing him. 

Beel: So is Lucifer going to die?

Diavolo: No.

MC: [no sticker]

Barbatos: [thinking sticker]

Diavolo: I will call a doctor on Monday. He will not die, Beel. I won’t allow it.  
[Diavolo Dress sticker]  
[Lucifer Unicorn sticker]

Levi: It removes the flowers and feelings. There doesn’t seem to be any downside.

Satan: At least it’s a simple procedure. 

Asmo: I would simply die if I had to live without love for my special someone~.

MC: Why are you calling a doctor, Diavolo?

Diavolo: Well, I can’t let him die, can I? He’s my best friend. 

MC: But he can be cured if it’s returned, right?

Barbatos: In theory, yes. But Lucifer wouldn’t confess if he wasn’t absolutely positive it was reciprocated.

Belphie: But we have no idea who Lucifer has feelings for.  
Belphie: Or if they’re returned. 

Asmo: [love sticker]

Beel: [sad sticker]

Satan: [gross sticker]

Mammon: [gross sticker]

MC: …

Mammon: MC?

Asmo: MC~? Are you still there?

Satan: Oh, no. Don’t tell me…

Beel: No. I heard him leave his room. 

Asmo: How could you hear him leave his room? Your room is on the other side of the House~!

Mammon: I bet he’s in the kitchen.

Satan: Leave the kitchen this instant, Beel.

Beel: [sad sticker]

[End.]

\---

In hindsight, it had been very egotistical of MC to assume that he was the object of Lucifer’s affections. He had been nothing but trouble the moment he arrived at the Devildom: organizing pranks against the Avatar of Pride (which were not a ploy to get Lucifer’s attention); starting and finishing fights with lesser demons; freeing his Belphie from the attic; and uncovering secrets dating back a few millennia. But it was too late; he had already committed to the idea.

MC burst out of his room. For the first time in months, MC felt like he could breathe. He took a deep breath. Lucifer dying was the least of his worries, though; he had to contend with the fact that Lucifer avoided him at every possible turn. That wasn't the Lucifer he met, schemed against, fell in love with, and made a pact with; he wasn't the even-keel, sadistic workaholic he had grown to love. Admittedly, MC had fallen in love with him fairly easily. But lately, Lucifer’s younger brothers sought his attention. Beel wanted MC to cook for him, Satan wanted to discuss literature, Belphie wanted to nap with him, Mammon wanted to scheme for more money, and Asmo… Well, Asmo wanted attention.

MC sprinted down the hall and stopped when he reached Lucifer’s room, nearly falling over. He took a deep breath. He rapt on the door and waited, still trying to catch his breath. The door opened slowly, and MC took the opportunity to force his way in. Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes. “MC. I am preoccupied at the moment--” 

“We need to talk.” MC said firmly. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “What is so urgent that--” He coughed, likely choking a flower down. 

MC took a deep breath. “I know. About you. The flowers. Everything.”

If Lucifer was pale before, he was ghostly at that point. Stammering, he said, “I-I have paperwork to do. Now, if you excuse me.” 

As he turned to leave, MC grabbed his arm roughly. “Stop and listen,” he said sternly. When Lucifer aggressively sighed and faced him, still choking, MC continued. “You don’t have to run away every damn time I try to talk to you. I wanted to tell you...”

“What are you implying?” He croaked. 

MC took a deep breath. “I mean you’re bossy, strict, a party-pooper, and sometimes a downright asshole. But you know what? I like—no, I love that about you. Ugh. Fuck it. I love you, Lucifer.” 

He paused, and after a beat, he doubled over and threw up. He threw up entire flowers, stems and all, coated in nearly-black blood. When he was done, he gasped for breath and exhaled in relief. “Thank you, MC,” he stumbled while regaining his balance, the life returning to his face. “I love you too.” 

Lucifer went in for a kiss, but MC closed the distance first. It was awkward at first (MC seemed more experienced than Lucifer), but they soon fell into a rhythm. Lucifer’s lips were chapped and bloody, but MC hardly noticed. He was consumed with Lucifer’s cologne, the touch of his jacket, the way his hands felt on Lucifer’s hips. Lucifer’s hands roamed MC’s body, eliciting a moan. MC’s hips pressed against Lucifer’s, and MC felt the vibration of Lucifer’s soft growl against his lips. 

“Levi, you’re going to ruin my hair!” Asmo whispered. Lucifer didn’t stop; in fact, he gripped MC’s hips possessively. MC snorted.

“Ouch! Stop elbowing me!”

“Shhh! They’re going to hear you!”

“I think they already heard us!” 

“That’s hot.” That was the last thing MC heard before Lucifer closed and locked the door, keeping his lips trained in MC’s.

**Author's Note:**

> One of exactly two (2) fics I plan on writing for Obey Me! I also have one for The Arcana and one for Last Legacy (Fictif). I don't have plans to write more than that, but I will if I get motivation to.


End file.
